


Un linge sale d'un blanc immaculé

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Justice, Souvenirs, douleur, mémoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Ce qui est blanc n'est pas toujours propre et, parfois, la saleté réapparait d'elle-même.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Un linge sale d'un blanc immaculé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Mme Demetriou se délectait de ce genre de situations, observant du coin de l'œil les gardes du Sanctuaire qui se tenaient droit et fixaient leurs chaussures, tentant d'éviter son regard et surtout celui de Gigas. Lequel fulminait depuis un quart d'heure.

\- Bande d'incompétents ! Qui vous a autorisés à laisser une... femme, une... civile à entrer dans le Domaine ? Hein ?  
\- Moi, Gerasimos.

Le sourire de Mme Demetriou avait toujours fait enrager ce pauvre petit hibou hirsute, mais la vieille chouette contrariée qu'il était devenu y était encore plus sensible. L'observant rougir de rage et ressembler de plus en plus à une locomotive sur le point d'exploser, elle s'offrit le luxe de rire à ses dépens.

\- Mon pauvre Gege, j'ai beau avoir quitté le Sanctuaire depuis bien longtemps pour laisser mon armure à quelqu'un d'autre, tu devrais savoir que je suis encore de taille à me faire respecter. À moins que tu n'aies déjà oublié toutes les défaites que je t'avais infligées ? Serais-tu devenu sénile ? Je suis venue à la demande du Pope, pour livrer des marchandises rendues nécessaires depuis qu'un certain "nourrisson" est arrivé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? La cocotte a dû bien grandir, maintenant, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, les enfants ça tombe tout le temps malade et puis... c'est une demoiselle qui doit commencer à subir certains petits problèmes assez désagréables.

La mention d'Athéna calma quelque peu Gigas, qui grommela et fit signe aux gardes d'aller voir ailleurs, lesquels ne se firent pas prier.

\- Eh bien tu vois, quand tu fais preuve de bonne volonté, tout s'arrange !  
\- Sorcière !  
\- Oh, mon petit Gege, toujours en colère contre le reste du monde ! Toujours en colère contre moi parce qu'il n'a pas remporté l'armure ! Toujours en colère contre les femmes, parce que les femmes c'est des vilaines !  
\- Garce !  
\- GEGE !

Gigas sursauta et claudiqua à reculons.

\- Que tu m'en veuilles encore à cause de ta jambe, je le comprend, cela fait trente-cinq ans que je m'en excuse et je suis prête à le refaire. Je ne voulais pas t'estropier lors de ce combat et te priver de la possibilité de devenir un jour chevalier. Mais si tu ne t'étais pas entêté et n'avait pas refusé toute aide ni de voir le médecin ta blessure n'aurait pas été aussi grave.

Dans un rare aveu de faiblesse, Gigas blèmit, la lèvre tremblante, laissant Mme Demetriou désarçonnée.

\- Tu... tu penses vraiment ce que tu tu dis ?  
\- Mais oui ! Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Gerasimos ! Allons, oublions ceci, redevenons des amis !  
\- Alors ça jamais ! L'armure m'était destinée ! J'aurais dû gagner parce que j'étais meilleur que toi !

Mme Demetriou le regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-elle espéré quoi que ce soit de ce vieux grincheux ?

\- Gege, tu aurais dû te trouver une femme, ça t'aurait décrispé...  
\- Et puis quoi, encore ! Je ne m'enfuis pas du Sanctuaire après m'être roulé dans le stupre, moi ! Je ne m'adonne pas à de vulgaires comportements bestiaux, moi ! Je tiens mes engagements, moi ! Je suis fidèle à Athéna, m...

Sachant parfaitement que Gigas allait s'embarquer dans une tirade sans fin, Mme Demetriou le dépassa et s'octroya le plaisir de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue qui coupa court à sa hargne.

\- Allez, c'est pas grave, va ! Je t'aime bien quand même, mon Gege ! Je suis désolée d'avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, je suis désolée d'être partie avec un autre.  
\- Je... je... je m'en fiche éperdument !  
\- Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, mon mari n'aurait jamais pu devenir chevalier, lui. Et niveau intellectuel... il était très gentil et faisait de son mieux mais... bref. Bon allez, j'y vais Gege !

Elle continua sa route, laissant un Gigas livide et tétanisé derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais été dupe, la prétendue rivalité de son ancien condisciple n'avait jamais dissimulé une attirance craintive mais non déclarée pour sa personne. Sans doute avait-elle été trop garçonne à l'époque. Certainement trop brutale, mais il aurait pu guérir s'il avait écouté ce qu'on lui disait et s'était ménagé. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait. Entretemps elle était devenue chevalier durant de nombreuses années puis était tombée enceinte, sur le tard, d'un autre condisciple. Le Sanctuaire ne tolérant que des hommes ou bien des femmes renonçant à la féminité, ils en avaient donc été "chassés" pour s'installer à Rodorio, d'où leurs terres leur offraient une vie correcte quoique sans grand luxe et où elle était devenue progressivement la nourrice non-officielle du Sanctuaire, gardant les orphelins encore un peu trop jeunes pour devenir novice. Elle gardait de bons souvenirs de son existence au Sanctuaire, malgré la disparition de nombreux amis. C'est que les compétences martiales des guerriers d'Athéna usaient rapidement le corps, réduisant à rien la longévité que la maîtrise du cosmos apportait.

Alors qu'elle se rendait vers les bâtiments de l'intendance, chargée d'une montagne de paquets, elle se demanda si elle aurait pu vivre avec Geg... avec Gigas. À l'époque elle prenait un grand plaisir à titiller cet adolescent timide et rougissant facilement, beaucoup trop benêt pour son bien. Mais en y réfléchissant... non. Elle était tombé enceinte d'un bellâtre d'une bonté infinie mais effectivement pas très malin. Mais au moins feu son mari savait parfaitement y faire et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses qualités maritales, ce qui aurait été certainement beaucoup plus laborieux avec Gigas.

Elle leva les yeux et observa les douze Maisons. Elle n'avait gravi ces marches qu'à quelques reprises, rencontré parfois leurs occupants, mais n'ayant que très rarement eu l'occasion d'observer leurs puissances. La dernière amie qu'elle avait vraiment eu avait été l'une d'entre eux. Bien que plus jeune qu'elle, son mauvais caractère et sa langue acerbe lui avaient tout de suite beaucoup plu. Elle savait que son amie lui en avait voulu de la laisser seule au Sanctuaire, mais on n'a qu'une vie et elle ne souhaitait pas l'y passer entièrement, surtout que l'enfant lui était arrivé sur le tard. Et puis de toute façon elle avait fini par l'imiter en devenant mère, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonnée.

Alors qu'elle marchait, s'efforçant de ne pas faire chuter son fardeau, elle observait le Sanctuaire et ses résidents. Elle avait saisi un net changement d'ambiance depuis la réapparition d'Athéna, il y a treize ans, mais elle sentait les gens beaucoup plus à cran et n'avait pas compris la décision du Pope d'entraîner des novices prépubères. C'était de la folie, leurs corps d'enfants en paieraient un lourd prix. Le Pope lui-même lui était... quelque chose lui échappait. Elle se souvenait l'avoir croisé, quelques jours après le retour de la déesse, juste après la trahison d'Aiolos et la disparition de Saga. On était venu lui demander de venir apprendre à des femmes comment s'occuper d'un enfant. Elle n'avait pas vu Athéna elle-même, mais... quelque chose clochait chez le Pope. Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés et ses pensées se perdaient dès qu'elle essayait de se remémorer cette journée. Étrange. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle passait toutes les semaines depuis des années pour déposer de quoi s'occuper d'un enfant dont - quelle farce ! - elle n'était d'ailleurs pas censée connaître l'identité. Au fil du temps, l'enfant grandissant, elle avait été moins sollicitée mais avait continuer à venir, ne serait-ce que pour livrer le ravitaillement. C'est que les hommes du village partaient de plus en plus en ville pour travailler et que le Sanctuaire avait été ravagé par une épidémie ayant décimé les gardes.

Un groupe de jeunes hommes arrivant en face d'elle la héla.

\- Mme Demetriou ! C'est vous qui avez encore provoqué Gigas ?  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de secouer ce vieux hibou plein de puces.

La saillie provoqua un éclat de rire.

\- Allez-y doucement, il n'a plus vingt ans, quand-même !  
\- Non, c'est vrai il a deux ans de moins que moi.

Elle savoura les rires jaunes qui suivirent. Ah, ils ne s'y attendaient pas à celle-là.

\- Au moins avant il y avait Darina pour l'envoyer paître, mais depuis qu'elle est partie aussi... il essaie d'imposer sa loi.

Elle sentit tout de suite l'atmosphère se rafraîchir brutalement, du moins chez ceux qui étaient assez vieux pour se souvenir d'elle. Darina avait été l'ancienne chevalier du Sagittaire, prédécesseure et maître du traître Aiolos. Une association qui la rendait suspecte aux yeux de beaucoup. L'un des chevaliers, jusque-là silencieux, fit quelque pas pour se planter devant elle.

\- Il est des noms qu'il ne vaut mieux pas évoquer, Mme Demetriou. Surtout pour une civile qui n'a pas vraiment sa place dans ce domaine sacré.

La concernée toisa le chevalier du Lézard qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Ah, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier, celui-là.

\- À d'autres, morveux ! Je t'ai lavé, essuyé, vêtu, nourri, consolé, j'en passe et des meilleures. Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu avais peur que ton zizi tombe après que mon mari t'avait grondé pour être sorti tout nu en hiver ?

Les éclats de rire réchauffèrent quelque peu l'ambiance, agaçant le Lézard qui s'empourpra. On ne gagnait pas, avec Mme Demetriou.

\- Enfin, maintenant que tu es devenu le Lézard, j'imagine que ça finira par repousser si ça se produit, hein ?

Misty serra les dents puis se détendit soudainement.

\- Ah ! Il est vain de vouloir vous tenir tête, n'est-ce pas ? Mme Demetriou est vraiment la femme la plus importante du Domaine après Athéna.  
\- Et en plus je ne porte pas de masque ! Vu que je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer, vous connaissez la suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Le clin d'œil qu'elle leur adressa provoqua quelques chairs de poule qui l'amusèrent follement. Puis ce fut elle qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Elle en avait vu grandir plusieurs, quoique pas tous, mais savait reconnaître la présence des uns et des autres.

\- Ah. Je crains que la récréation ne soit terminée, mes petits, les enfants terribles sont venus me signifier que je ne devrais pas m'attarder davantage.

Le groupe avec qui elle était en train de parler tourna la tête comme un seul homme et dévisagea deux personnes qui les observaient, nonchalamment appuyées contre un rocher. Masque-de-Mort et Aphrodite. Deux âmes perdues, du point de vue de Mme Demetriou.

\- Allons, qui oserait rudoyer la nourrice du Sanctuaire ? Surtout quand elle est occupée par quelques nourrissons.

Misty et les autres serrèrent les dents mais ne répliquèrent pas, conscients du danger.

\- Peuh ! Pourquoi on la laisse encore rentrer, la vieille ?  
\- Parce que je suis la dernière a bien vouloir tenter de t'éduquer, mon petit Angelo.  
\- Masque-de-Mort ! C'est Masque-de-Mort mon nom, merde !  
\- Oui oui, c'est très joli ! Tu devrais le noter sur le prochain dessin que tu feras à Tata, elle vieillit et oublie un peu les noms.

Le Cancer apparut soudain à côté d'elle, le bras passé autour de son épaule, menaçant.

\- "Tata" devrait faire attention, elle risque de perdre les quelques plumes qui restent sur son vieux croupion délabraaAAARGH !  
\- Toujours ces vilains mots à la bouche... si seulement tu ne t'en servais que pour mâcher tes spaghettis... Pauvre petit Angelo, enfin... Tata aura fait ce qu'elle a pu, n'est-ce pas ?

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots elle relâchait sa prise et laissait le jeune chevalier tituber plus loin en se tenant l'entrejambe et en jurant entre ses dents.

\- Saloperie de vieille carne, mais qu'on la foute dehors !  
\- Tu l'as bien cherché, Masque-de-Mort. Mme Demetriou n'est pas une femme qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Et elle a servi et continue à servir Athéna, tout comme nous.

L'expression affable d'Aphrodite était de celle qui la mettait justement mal à l'aise. Lui aussi, encore une de ses erreurs.

\- Mais il ne faudrait toutefois pas que les services rendus au Domaine ne deviennent un prétexte pour outrepasser les limites de la bienséance. La sacralité du Sanctuaire peut s'accommoder de petites entorses au règlement, mais ses portes peuvent se refermer bien vite.  
\- Oui, oui, on a compris, je ne vais pas traîner ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas m'aider à porter tout ça. Je n'ai effectivement plus vingt ans.

Elle chargea sans ménagement la presque totalité des affaires qu'elle portait à Aphrodite, qui soupira mais commença à la suivre, laissant derrière-lui Masque-de-Mort et les autres jeunes gens repartant vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- Comment te portes-tu, Sven ?  
\- Aphrodite.  
\- Ah, la barbe ! J'ai toujours trouvé ces surnoms grandiloquents et idiots ! Pour moi tu restes Sven.  
\- Mpf. Vous profitez pleinement de votre statut de mère de substitution du Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Et comment ! Toute une vie à servir, puis des années à m'occuper d'enfants qui ne sont pas les miens m'autorisent quand-même quelques passes-droit, non ? Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.  
\- Je vais bien, Mme Demetriou.  
\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?  
\- J'ai chassé toutes mes mauvaises pensées, passées et présentes, depuis bien longtemps. Je sers le Sanctuaire, c'est tout.  
\- Foutaises ! Un chevalier reste un être humain. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulue de t'avoir laissé aux mains de ce...  
\- Je ne souhaite pas en parler, Mme Demetriou.

Elle le regarda accélérer le pas et tenta de suivre son rythme.

\- Il avait toujours eu un côté libidineux, mais à l'époque il passait juste pour un garçon obsédé, pas pour...

Aphrodite s'était brutalement retourné et avait plongé ses yeux droit dans les siens. Elle y vit un regard froid, qui contrastait avec le visage magnifique du jeune homme tout en laissant deviner de la souffrance et une profonde amertume.

\- Je. Ne souhaite. PAS. En. Parler.  
\- Un jour ou l'autre tu en auras besoin. Il est vain de se prétendre invulnérable. Un chevalier ne sera jamais qu'un être humain, avec ses blessures et ses faiblesses. C'est en prendre conscience qui t'évitera d'en trop souffrir par la suite.

Elle pris brutalement conscience que son vis-à-vis avait levé une main où se matérialisa une rose. Elle plissa des yeux et se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, blanc-bec ! Et je t'ai assez souvent décrassé pour te connaître comme si tu étais mon fils.

Un cillement révéla la tension qui contractait Aphrodite, avant que ce dernier ne soupire et ne baisse la main.

\- Misty avait raison. Il est vain de vouloir vous tenir tête.

Il se retourna et reprit son chemin, avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas, vous savez ?  
\- Ton maître en a...  
\- Pas que mon maître. Si Misty ne supporte pas qu'on le touche c'est qu'il y a une raison. Lui comme moi avons remporté tous nos combats sans jamais nous faire toucher. Plus jamais ça n'arrivera.

Aphrodite observa Mme Demetriou afficher un air désespéré, ressentant un mélange de mépris, de colère mais aussi, curieusement, de soulagement.

\- Vous savez, c'est parfois... difficile de servir Athéna et sa justice quand... quand on en a été privé soi-même.  
\- Je suis désolée... tellement désolée...  
\- Vous savez ce qui me répugne le plus ?

Se frappant violemment le torse, Aphrodite la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est qu'à chaque fois que je porte mon armure je me souviens qu'il l'a portée avant moi. C'est comme si le Sanctuaire voulait me rappeler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours tous ceux où je sentais l'odeur infecte de mon maître quand il venait se "réchauffer" contre moi. Comme si j'étais condamné à sentir perpétuellement sa peau contre la mienne ! Sans pouvoir partir, sans pouvoir me défendre.

Minée par ces propos, Mme Demetriou baissait la tête.

\- C'est juste, que celui qui doit vous protéger vienne abuser de vous ? C'est juste d'être forcé de lui succéder ? C'est juste de laisser un malpropre grossier traîner un enfant dans la terre désolée et déserte qu'est le Groenland ? Je pouvais toujours crier et supplier, à part attirer des ours blancs ça ne servait à rien. Le salut d'Athéna, moi je n'y ai jamais eu droit, tout ce que j'ai pu constater c'est qu'elle avait laissé un être répugnant la servir. Et moi, quitte à servir une divinité aussi peu regardante, je préférerai qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou commettre l'erreur de revenir sous la forme d'un nourrisson.

\- Je suis... désolée...  
\- ... Heureusement. Vous êtes la seule à avoir montré un minimum de compassion pour moi, mais c'est trop tard. C'est beaucoup trop tard ! Combien de temps n'ai-je dû endurer la présence d'un immonde soudard qui puait le poisson et la graisse de phoque ? Alors maintenant, je ferai tout mon possible pour faire disparaître son souvenir et son héritage. Finie, la Maison où les Poissons attendent leur proie dans l'obscurité et l'humidité ! Je ne serai que lumière et raffinement. Et tant pis si j'y sacrifie la moitié de mon héritage pour n'en garder que les roses !  
\- Mais... de tous temps les Poissons ont servi l'attaque, laissant les roses assurer une défense impénétrable...  
\- Je refuse d'utiliser ces arcanes ! Ils sont sales ! Une attaque qui éviscère son adversaire et vous asperge de ses entrailles, ça me répugne ! Plus jamais je ne me laisserai asperger par quoi que ce...

Aphrodite se rendit compte qu'il était en train de s'emporter et se tut brutalement. Elle avait réussi à lui soutirer les vers du nez, mais son air décomposé prouvait qu'il lui en avait beaucoup coûté. Il prit lentement sa respiration et s'efforça de se calmer.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, dans le dos de la nourrice du Sanctuaire. Des choses qui ne disparaîtront qu'avec ceux ou celles qui les ont vécu. J'admire votre foi en le Sanctuaire et ses idéaux. Mais je ne peux plus les partager. Non plus que Masque-de-Mort.  
\- Co... comment le Pope a-t-il pu laiss...  
\- Le Pope n'est plus... ! Il n'est plus... plus vraiment lui-même depuis le retour d'Athéna. Mais même avant ça, il était devenu aveugle aux changements du monde et plus encore aux errements au sein du Sanctuaire. On ne peut pas regarder ce qui se trouve à ses pieds en même temps qu'on observe le ciel étoilé, Mme Demetriou.  
\- ... Pourquoi continues-tu à le servir ?  
\- On ne peut pas trahir le Sanctuaire. Et j'ai décidé depuis bien longtemps de servir celui qui avait la force nécessaire pour amener la justice sur Terre. La vraie justice, pas celle qu'on proclame pour laisser des horreurs se commettre. Par conséquent celui qui trône dans le palais est celui pour lequel je me bats. Sans illusion, si j'ose dire.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Rien. Nous sommes arrivés, Mme Demetriou. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Posant sans ménagement les paquets à l'entrée de l'intendance, Aphrodite quitta sa compagne de quelques instants, la laissant au désespoir et dévorée par les remords. Elle fit le point avec le personnel sur les denrées habituelles, prodigua quelques conseils de blanchisserie et présenta quelques paquets spéciaux destinés à l'occupante du palais. En ressortant elle vit passer Marine et Shaina, dont la présence la replongèrent dans la perplexité. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, les armures qu'elles portaient avaient appartenu à d'autres femmes lorsqu'Athéna s'était manifestée. Des femmes à qui elle avait appris à s'occuper d'un enfant, presque immédiatement rejointes par Olivia et d'autres, lui semblait-il. Des femmes qu'elle n'avait plus revues depuis et qui n'étaient pas décédées puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de tombes au cimetière. Pourtant leurs armures avaient été attribuées à de nouvelles jeunes femmes. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? N'en avait-elle pas déjà parlé avec le Pope ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, c'était troublant, comme si ses souvenirs se dérobaient à elle. Entêtée, elle s'efforça de creuser sa mémoire mais une douleur cuisante la fit tomber à genoux.

Des gardes accoururent pour la relever et la firent s'asseoir pour qu'elle se repose. Désorientée, elle dut attendre un moment pour que ses jambes la soutiennent de nouveau. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se remit en chemin, la marche étant la meilleure manière de récupérer. Croisant apprentis et chevaliers, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié à quoi elle était en train de penser. Et elle avait une sainte horreur de perdre le fil de ses réflexions. Contrariée, elle finit par rentrer chez elle, non sans en profiter pour coller une taloche à Masque-de-Mort qui l'avait attendue aux portes du Sanctuaire pour l'insulter discrètement. Il s'abstint toutefois de la provoquer de nouveau, sans doute en raison de l'expression qu'elle affichait.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle reprit ses occupations ordinaires, sans réussir à chasser son agacement. Après avoir mangé, n'y tenant plus, elle sortit du papier et commença à prendre des notes. À plusieurs reprises sa tête la fit souffrir, lorsqu'elle se concentrait. C'est en allant chercher une gomme qu'elle retomba sur un vieux carnet que son mari et elle avaient utilisé pour diverses choses, que ce soit leur comptabilité ou simplement noter des informations relatives aux orphelins qu'on lui avait confiés. Elle avait cessé de l'utiliser, le laissant à son mari puis l'avait rangé quand elle était devenue veuve. Elle aurait pourtant aussi bien fait d'utiliser les pages restantes...

En l'ouvrant, elle fut très surprise de découvrir qu'il ne restait justement plus de pages libres, l'écriture de feu son mari couvrant les toutes dernières. Il semblait s'arrêter peu de temps avant sa mort. La vue de cette écriture la rendit nostalgique, puis un nom la réveilla subitement. Il y était question de la jeune Olivia ? Étrange. Examinant avec une attention plus particulière le contenu des pages, Mme Demetriou se rendit compte que son mari avait commencé à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire depuis le retour d'Athéna. Et il avait aperçu Aiolos fuir du Sanctuaire avec l'aide d'un garde, portant un enfant ? Parcourant les pages, elle découvrit qu'il avait scrupuleusement noté les dernières dates auxquelles certains occupants du Sanctuaire avaient été vus, en précisant à chaque fois la date de leur enterrement et les causes de la mort.

Elle se souvint que son mari avait longtemps fait partie des volontaires assurant les enterrements du Sanctuaire, avant de devenir agriculteur en le quittant. Certes une épidémie de grippe avait emporté du monde, mais moins que la précédente. Ce que ce carnet suggérait c'est que beaucoup de décès étaient suspects. Beaucoup trop de gardes expérimentés qui avaient subitement pris la fuite alors qu'ils servaient depuis des années au palais. Beaucoup trop de chutes mortelles en redescendant la montagne. Il avait également commencé à consigner ses discussions avec les gardes. Certains de ceux qui avaient servi au palais s'était étonnés de la gestion des stocks de fournitures destinées à la déesse en bas-âge. Pourquoi avait-on commandé autant de couches quand on ne savait plus où les mettre ? Quelqu'un lui avait même dit que le Pope en avait fait généreusement distribuer aux habitantes des environs qui venaient d'accoucher. Visiblement son mari était plus futé que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle se souvint que des jeunes mères installées sur le Domaine avaient eu le droit à des visites régulières du Pope. Cela avait beaucoup fait pour sa réputation de générosité. À Rodorio même, il n'y avait pas eu de naissance depuis dix ans mais... Mme Demetriou sentit son sang se glacer. Si le Pope avait redistribué les affaires qu'elle avait amenées pour Athéna, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas l'usage. Si c'était le cas, c'était peut-être... parce qu'elle n'était plus là ? Parcourant frénétiquement les pages, elle se rendit compte que la plupart des Saintias chargées de s'occuper de la jeune Athéna n'avaient... plus jamais parues. Pis, elle lut qu'un garde avait rapporté à son mari que c'était désormais le Pope lui-même qui leur amenait leurs fournitures. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était réincarnée ces servantes allaient et venaient librement. Mme Demetriou ne dormit pas de la nuit et ne trouva pas la paix durant les jours suivants. Avait-elle pu être abusée à ce point ? À la fin de la semaine, alors qu'elle partait mener ses chèvres dans leur pâture près de la forêt du Domaine, elle croisa le Pope qui se rendait à Rodorio, escorté par Masque-de-Mort.

\- Oh, la jeune Demetriou ! Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas croisée.  
\- En effet, Grand Pope. Mais je voudrais pas vous retarder.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et reprit son chemin, immédiatement bloqué par Masque-de-Mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Angelo ? Je n'ai pas le temps.  
\- J'fais c'que j'veux !  
\- Masque-de-Mort, un peu de respect pour madame Demetriou.

Avec réticence, celui-ci s'écarta pour la laisser passer, non sans lui tirer la langue.

\- Pardonne-moi mais... je te sens troublée. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?  
\- Troublée ? Non, je ne pense pas, Grand Pope.  
\- Oh, c'est l'impression que j'avais, excuse-moi pour cette méprise.  
\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle reprit son chemin mais s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Oui ? As-tu quelque chose à me demander ?  
\- ... Quel est mon prénom ?  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Mon prénom. Vous vous en souvenez ?  
\- Hem, vous êtes nombreux à être venus au Sanctuaire, je ne peux m...  
\- Quand je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire, vous m'avez dit qu'il ressemblait à un nom de chez vous, là-bas.  
\- Je... je ne m'en souviens pas, je suis désolé.  
\- Et puis on s'en fout un peu, laissons-la, Grand Pope, c'est sans intérêt !  
\- Il ressemble un peu à celui d'une petite sœur que vous aviez eu, ça devrait vous mettre sur la voie.

Un silence suivit. Le visage du Pope étant masqué, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais sans doute était-il également troublé.

\- Je suis navré. Pour tout dire, mon grand âge se manifeste désormais par des pertes de mémoire. Si seulement j'avais pu laisser ma place à un successeur quand Athéna est revenue, je n'aurais pas eu à servir en étant amoindri de la sorte. Pour être honnête, je me sens honteux et crains de ne plus être capable de protéger notre déesse. J'espère que tu me pardonnera la faiblesse d'un homme en plein déclin.

S'inclinant respectueusement à son tour, le Pope reprit son chemin, suivi par Masque-de-Mort, impassible.

\- Encore une chose, Grand Pope.

Le représentant d'Athéna se figea.

\- Je vous ai servi pendant près de trente ans en tant que combattante avant de vous servir de nourrice depuis vingt ans... Pendant toutes ces années vous ne m'avez jamais tutoyée. Même si en Grèce ça se fait facilement, que vous me connaissez bien et êtes beaucoup plus âgé que moi, vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Une fois vous m'aviez expliqué que ça ne se fait pas trop là d'où vous venez et que la politesse est un des fondements de votre langue natale.

Le silence revint, pesant. Masque-de-Mort soupira et se gratta le nez.

\- Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Même tendance à nous emmerder. Je vais nous en débarrasser.

Le Pope attrapa le bras du Cancer.

\- Non. Elle est trop connue pour qu'on puisse faire n'importe quoi.  
\- C'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Où est le vieux Shion ? Puisque le petit con vous accompagne c'est que vous avez l'aval du Sanctuaire mais je ne comprends pas.  
\- Eh bien, puisque vous nous avez percé à jour, c'est très simple, madame Demetriou !

Celui qui portait la tenue du Pope s'avança vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le rayon lumineux de l'Illusion Diabolique. Incapable de bouger et quasiment inconsciente, elle ne put rien faire lorsque le Pope modifia ses souvenirs pour en faire disparaître tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire.

\- Et de cinq.  
\- On ne pourra pas lui reprocher d'avoir manqué de ténacité. J'aurais pensé que la première fois aurait suffi.  
\- T'aurais dû la tuer au moment où elle t'as surpris devant le cadavre de son mari.  
\- Elle a bien servi le Sanctuaire et nous sert de lien avec l'extérieur.  
\- Et alors, les autres aussi. C'est étrange ces scrupules qui se manifestent chez toi de temps à autre.  
\- Tais-toi. J'ai pris le pouvoir pour protéger la Terre et rien ne m'en empêchera, pas pour devenir un despote cruel.  
\- Pff... quelle perte de temps !  
\- Raccompagne-la chez elle. Une femme de son âge mérite le respect.  
\- Pour ce que ça lui a valu... tu fais vraiment chier Sag...

Une poigne d'acier lui saisit le visage.

\- Utilise encore une fois mon nom et je t'arrache la tête. C'est à cause de ton inconséquence que je me retrouve à faire du mal à des gens bien.

Saga lâcha le visage de Masque-de-Mort et repartit sans lui vers un village du Domaine où il allait prodiguer des soins ou soulager la douleur de quelque mourant. Le mensonge lui pesait de plus en plus, mais il fallait encore tenir jusqu'au début de la prochaine guerre sainte. Après celle-ci les gens comprendraient qu'il avait dû faire des sacrifices nécessaires. Il n'avait pas voulu éliminer le mari de Mme Demetriou, non plus que son fils ou les autres. Ç'avait seulement été une nécessité désagréable. Rien de personnel. Quoi qu'en dise son autre moitié. Rien ne viendrait jamais menacer le plan qu'il avait échafaudé pour protéger l'humanité des dangers qui la guettaient.

De son côté Masque-de-Mort s'efforçait de faire avancer Mme Demetriou. Il avait remarqué que plus les gens subissaient l'Illusion Diabolique, plus ils mettaient de temps à sortir de leur état hébété. La dernière fois elle était restée presque une demi-journée comme ça, apparemment. Peu lui importait, d'ailleurs. Quelle plaie ! Tout ça parce que le "Grand Pope" n'acceptait pas d'assumer ce qu'il était. Une fois qu'il l'eut ramenée chez elle, regardant la femme dont les yeux nageaient dans le vague, Masque-de-Mort se demanda pourquoi Saga se donnait tant de mal à maintenir le secret. Se faisait-il encore des illusions sur la nature humaine ? Il était persuadé que si le secret devait être éventé la moitié du Sanctuaire l'accepterait sans broncher et encore une bonne partie du reste ne dirait rien soit par peur soit parce qu'ils comprendraient la nécessité de ce choix. La peste soit de ce dingo imbu de lui-même. Soit il se prenait pour un empereur soit il s'imaginait en martyr. Pfff ! Tapotant la tête de la femme, il la laissa seule sans la moindre inquiétude. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la semaine n'aurait plus de consistance pour elle qu'un rêve dont on peine à se souvenir au réveil. Et il était probable que lorsque ses soupçons lui reviendraient la prochaine guerre sainte aurait déjà commencé. Mine de rien il l'aimait bien, cette mémé, elle était pénible mais au moins elle rompait l'ordinaire du Sanctuaire.


End file.
